Teardrops
by springandsummermemory
Summary: Miley Stewart deals with the troubles of having a suicidal boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of the End

Teardrops

**Chapter One**

The Beginning of the End;

Miley strolled down the quiet street of her neighboorhood listening to her iPod. Throughout the day, she couldn't stop worrying about Ryan. He had not shownup at school for two consecutive days. Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest as she opened up her cell phone. Zero calls from Ryan. She put her phone back into her bag. Putting her golden key into the lock of the front door, Miley entered her cozy home. Her parents were still at work and her brother was with his friends. She plopped her blue Aeropostale bag onto the hardwood flooring and headed up to her room.

Miley closed the door into her lone room and layed her frigid body on her soft inviting bed. She held her phone close to her heart contemplating whether she could call Ryan or not. Instead, she did what she always did: worry. The memory of when Miley witnessed Ryan's first act of suicide kept replaying like a broken record in her mind.

_"Ryan?" Miley walked into the bathroom and gasped at the horror in front of her. She began to shake lightly, not knowing what to think. _

_There Ryan stood, in front of her. His wrists her bleeding uncontrolably and he was sobbing lightly. He continued to shove the sharp, blood stained razor agaisnt his frail wrists despite Miley's presence. He, too, was shaking heavily._

_"Ryan!" Miley screamed, as she swatted the razor away from his wrists. She took his wrists in her hands as he cringed in pain. _

_Washing the cuts thoroughly, the blood didn't let up at all. Miley finally came to the conclusion that he had cut one of his veins. He felt a rush of a massive painful sensation inflicting on his wrists. He put his bloody hand to his forehead trying to escape it all. Slowly, he began to black out. _

Miley opened her eyes. She was done dwelling on the past. He's fine now... She kept telling herself. Pushing the loose hair out of the way, Miley sighed. Closing her eyes again, she tried to run from it all. But suddenly, surprise jolted her heart as she heard a low thump on her window. Her heart beating quickly, Miley opened the curtains and noticed Ryan standing outside. She smiled in relief then darted down to see Ryan.

Ryan smiled at the sight of Miley. Her beautiful brown hair flowed in the wind. He chuckled as she threw her slender body into his arms. "Missed me?" He said as he planted a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"So much." Miley replied, clutching his skinny body against hers. "I hate being away from you." She rested her head upon his shoulder as he kissed the nape of her neck continuously.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up with some other things." Ryan explained, trying to hide what was really happening. Miley slowly pulled away from their embrace and looked at him intently, attempting to scrutinize his expression. "No...suicidal things I hope." Miley said, barely choking out the words.

"Of course not!" Ryan said, trying to scatter away the thought of him doing that. "I will never try that again Miles. That would mean I'd have to be away from you." He looked at her seriously. Lifting her chin, he pressed his lips softly onto hers, kissing her gently.

Relieved by what Ryan said, Miley held him joyfully. She deepened the kiss more and felt butterflies arise in her stomach. Her heart raced as she felt Ryan move his hands down her back.

Brendon drove into the driveway of his house and noticed Ryan and Miley kissing by the door. He rolled his eyes and shuffled outof the car. He giggled to himself that they were to busy to notice him. Walking over to them, he pulled them apart. "Stay away from my sister you suicidal asshole." Brendon said, angrily.

"Go away Brendon..." Miley seethed, annoyed that he interupted them. "He's not an asshole and he's not suicidal...anymore."

"Hello!" Brendon shouted at her. "This idiot made you cry yourself to sleep for a month because he kept cutting his wrists and doing stupid, harmful crap! I thought you two were over?"

"I-I made her cry every night?" Ryan said quietly. He was ashamed that he deeply hurt the love of his life like that. He loved her more than anything and all he wanted was for her to be

happy.

"No sh!t sherlock. I would know. I had lay her in my arms for hours before she fell asleep. She was a wreak because of you." Brendon explained, pissed off. Ryan looked down at his shoes trying to hold back upcoming tears. It killed him to find out that he was the reason Miley was put through so much pain. His heart slowly broke in half.

Chelsea giggled as she sketched a gruesome picture of a woman on her math homework. She bit her lip trying to hold back intense laughter so Leighton wouldn't notice. Abruptly, she let out a squeal of giggles.

Leighton diverted her attention from her complicated numeral problems over to Chelsea. She rolled her eyes jokingly. "What are you doing?" She smiled revealing her perfect pearly whites.

"Oh nothing." Chelsea smiled, putting her hand over the drawing. Leighton forced Chelsea's hand away from the picture. Holding it up, Leighton giggled. "Is that Mrs. Baker?"

"Maaaaybe." Chelsea batted her eyes and added more details to the absurd drawing. "Isn't she purty?" She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, hilarious Chels." Leighton said arrogantly. "But seriously, we really need to get working here. I have a D average in math and my mom is going to kill me. You're the genius here...now help!" Leighton said, a bit worried.

"Okay, okay." Chelsea settled. "But Miley's better at math than me." A thought struck her. "Where is she? Wasn't she supposed to be here an hour ago?" Chelsea asked.

Leighton rolled her eyes with a bit of annoyance. "She's with Ryan." She paused for a second. "I swear sometimes that girl acts like he's holding her on a leash. She's always worried about him!"

"Wow." Chelsea though to herself for a second, recalling the events of the past. "Well let's just hope he doesn't have a relapse of his suicide 'phase' again." She looked down at her homework, resuming to solve the problems.


	2. Chapter 2 Pain

Teardrops

**Chapter Two**

Pain;

Miley strolled down the hallway clutching onto Ryan's hand. They remained quiet as people stared at them. She knew why but didn't want to tell Ryan. Looking up at him, she smiled lightly.

Ryan also looked down at her and beamed. Slightly letting go of her hand, he frowned. "I gotta get to class. I'll see you later babe." He quickly pecked her on the lips before entering his class.

"Okay..." Miley continued her pace, sullenly. When she spotted Leighton and Chelsea, she hid her head quickly inside her black hoodie. Biting down on her lip, she knew they'd be furious because she ditched them yesterday. _Please don't see me...please don't see me._ She muttered to herself.

"Hey Miley!" Chelsea said warmly as she spotted a familiar black hoodie mixed with the crowd.

Leighton turned around at the sound of Chelsea calling Miley's name. She sighed, surprised that Miley wasn't attached to Ryan. "Hello Miley." She said coldy.

"H-hey guys..." Miley stammered nervously. Whenever Ryan wasn't around her, she felt self-conscious and anxious. He was the only person who could keep her in line. When she drifted away from her friends he was there for her. Now he wasn't and Leighton looked angry.

Looking pissed off, Leighton put her hands on her hips. "Why did you blow us off yesterday?" She asked, with a touch of annoyance to her tone.

Miley looked defensively at Leighton, reluctant to tell her the truth. She knew that Leighton hated Ryan...since his suicide attempt. "I-I was with Ryan." She blurted out.

"Figures." Leighton rolled her eyes. "Ever since Ryan tried to kill himself you're with him 24-7. And whenever you are with him you cling to him like a lost puppy. It's stupid." Leighton said bitterly. "I want my friend back."

"I-I'm sorry..." Miley said with a weak inflection. "I just love him a lot..." She said, beginning to feel more uneasy as Leighton eyed her angrily.

"Leighton..." Chelsea said with an urging voice. "I know she's too attached to him but their in love. She doesn't mean to ignore us." She said, defending Miley.

Leighton looked at her with disturbance. "Ryan sucked her into his whole depression issue! He made her sick for days and she barely talked to anyone! He basically screwed up her life!" She retorted, knowing that she was 100% right about them.

"That's not true." Miley quietly answered.

"Of course it is." Leighton said with a smuggish demeanor. "Face it Miley, Ryan's screwed up...real bad." She said, hopeful that she'd get through to Miley.

"I-I love him..." Miley whimpered, feeling hurt by Leighton's words. Without another thought, she left them, dashing down the hallway crying.

"Leighton! Look what you've done!" Chelsea said, following Miley as she entered the bathroom. When she finally reached where Miley had went, she walked into the bathroom and spotted Miley crying in the corner. Miles..." She put her hand on Miley's shoulder. "I'm sorry that we sounded harsh back there...we just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself." She answered harshly. Her face was red and sullen and wet from tears. She gently wiped her eyes with a tissue "I don't want to talk to you now."

"Okay." Chelsea responded sadly. "But if you ever need me or Leighton, don't be afraid to ask. We're here for you." She smiled lightly before leaving.

Miley nodded and stood up. She was still hurt from what Leighton said about Ryan but she tried to stay strong.

Ryan strided along the narrow road of Miley's street. He finally came across her driveway and walked up, ringing the doorbell. Eager to see Miley, he became disappointed when he saw Brendon answer the door. Despite Brendon's hatred to him, he put on a fake smile. "H-Hey Brendon...is Miley here?"

Brendon gave Ryan a scowling look and answered him trying not to get mad. "Our mom took her shopping...she was worried that Miley doesn't get out much." He looked at Ryan making it clear that it was his fault.

"Oh." Ryan answered him quietly. "When you see her can you tell her to call me? She won't answer my texts."

Brendon continued to glare at him. "No." He said rudely. "She doesn't answer you because she doesn't want to talk to you." He lied, knowing that Miley left her phone home. "Listen Ross, you're not wanted here. You've screwed with my sister's life enough, I don't want you to hurt her anymore. It would be best for everyone...ecspecially Miley if you just left her alone." Brendon spat at him.

Ryan took a second to absorb in what Brendon said to him. It hurt him to realize that he was hurting the love of his life. Looking up at the sky, he contemplated what to do. After a while, he came to the conculsion that she would be happier without him. It would draw a knife through his heart but he rather her be joyous than miserable. He glanced over at Brendon again. "I understand...I-I'll break up with her the next time I see her." The words barely came out of his mouth.

"Alright, thanks dude." Brendon finally let out a small smile. "Don't worry about hurting her. She'll make it through."

"Mhm..." Ryan mumbled before walking away. Tears were starting to form but he knew he had to do it. Blinking away the waterworks, he looked back at Miley's house. Brendon had already went inside. He turned his head to look in front of him. _She'll be happier without me._ He kept telling himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Heartbreak

Teardrops

**Chapter Three**

Heartbreak;

Miley walked toward the center of the park looking for Ryan. When she spotted him sitting on a bench, she walked over to him. "Hey." She said smiled warmly. "What did you need to talk about?"

Ryan looked at her, his heart pouding greatly."Look before I say anything...I just want you to know that I will love you endlessly forever." He stared up into her oceanic orbs.

Suddenly, Miley's heart jumped in anxiety. She prayed that the word suicide wouldn't leave his lips. "What did you need to tell me?" She asked as she sat down on the bench next to him.

Ryan gazed at her, taking in all her beauty. He didn't think he could do it but he kept telling himself that she would be happier. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "I know I'm a nuisance to your life...and I'm sorry." He paused for a second then went on. "I-I just think that it would best for you if we b-broke up..." The words drove a dagger through his fragile heart. Tears cascaded down his face.

Miley too felt like her heart was splitting in half. Her eyes glazed over as tears built up. Eventually, it was impossible to hold back her tears and she let out a soft cry. "Ryan...please..." She whispered as her body shook.

Ryan reached out and held her hand gently. Her touch made his heat skip a beat. His tears streamed down more and more. "You deserve better than me." It was extremely difficult to fight the urge to kiss her. He wished that they didn't have to end their relationship but it was the only way to keep her happy.

Miley shook her head slowly and began to cry harder. She didn't think begging would keep them together. Obviously he doesn't love me anymore. She thought, despite what he said earlier. Slowly, raindrops started to fall. One landed on their linked hands. She bit down on her lip but it wouldn't cease the tears. Pulling away her hand from Ryan's, she stood up and began to walk away. She then cried hysterically as she headed home.

Ryan watched the love of his life fade away in the distance, crying. It killed him to watch her walk away in pain. He ceased to fight back the tears and found himself crying bucket loads of water.-

Brendon sat down in the living room, playing the piano. He sighed when he heard Miley's sobs coming. Soon enough, he remembered his conversation with Ryan and knew why she was upset. He looked down, dismally hating to see her cry like this.

Miley followed the music flooding her home as it led her to Brendon playing the piano. "Brendon...can we talk?" She asked, wiping her red, tear stained eyes.

"Of course Miles." Brendon gave her a warm smile as he got up from his piano. They sat on the couch and he put his arm around her, trying to confort her.

Miley embraced Brendon tightly, crying on his shoulder. "He-he broke up with me." She said, sniffling. "I-I love him Brenny..."

Brendon gently stroked her brown curls. "Aw Miles..." His heart ached with the guilt of taking away his sister's true love. He knew it was the right thing to do though. S_he'll be happier_ were the words that constantly rang in his head. "You don't need him." He said, trying to confort her.

Miley's heart continued to throb as he tried to convince her that she didn't need him. Yes I do. I can't live without him. She thought to herself. All she wanted now was to be in Ryan's arms but he didn't want her anymore. "H-He probably found someone else...someone prettier..." The thought of Ryan being with another girl made her sick to her stomach.

Brendon hugged her tighter. "Don't say that Miles. If he doesn't think you're beautiful, he is not worth your time." He looked down at the broken hearted brunette. Even though they fought a lot and loved getting on eachother's nerves, it still hurt him to see her cry like this. "You hang in there alright Miles." He had comfortingly.

"I'll try." Miley slowly drifted to slumber as she lay next to Brendon.-

Ryan lay silently on his bed. All he could think about was Miley and how upset he made her. Witnessing her cry made him sick to his stomach. Breaking up with her put him in even more pain Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine life without her. _Impossible._ More thoughts began to rush into his mind. _There's no point in me living anymore. I need her. She's what kept me alive all this time._

Ryan sat up and eyed the bathroom across the hall. He hesitated for a moment but decided that he needed to. Slowly, he walked into the bathroom. There, on the sink, lay the razor. The same razor he previously harmed himself with. The same razor Miley swatted out of his hand when she witnessed him trying to kill himself. Picking it up, he gawked at it for a minute. He made his choice. Ryan then pressed the sharp tool against his already scarred wrists. He then began violently cutting them, the was pain immense. Taking deep breaths, tears trickled down his cheeks. His body began to shake as he watched the blood ooze out of his skin. Cutting further up his arm, he lost more and more blood. Soon, he began to feel very weak and eventually passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 Love Illnesses & Cold Soda

Teardrops

**Chapter Four**

Love Illnesses & Cold Soda;

Leighton stood by the lockers talking to Chelsea. When Miley came walking down the hallway alone, she became surprised and confused. "Something's wrong." She said to Chelsea, gawking at Miley ambling down the hall.

Miley because immensely self- conscious when she realized that Leighton and Chelsea were staring at her. It was immposible to ignore them. Turning around randomly, she caught a glimpse of Ryan walking in. Her heart felt as if needles were piercing through it. Ryan noticed Miley looking at him down the hall. It broke his heart to see her. He was dying to just run over there and make up with her, but he knew he couldn't. They both exchanged depressing glances and went on their own ways.

Chelsea onlooked what just happened between Ryan and Miley. Looking over at Leighton, she knew Leighton saw it too. Something was definately wrong and they both wanted to know went after Miley, confused. "Miley!" She called. When Miley turned around, she looked at Leighton sadly. "What's going on between you and Ryan?"

Miley put her head down, reluctant to tell Leighton what happened. She felt even more under pressure as Chelsea came by them. An outlet was needed, besides Brendon, so she decided to let it all out.

"H-He broke up with me." She wiped away an upcoming tear. Both Leighton and Chelsea looked at Miley with awe. "He what?" She was totally taken aback. "But you guys were in love." She pointed out.

"Aparently not enough." Miley's heart pounded with great pain. It killed her to think about Ryan. She wasn't even ready to face him.

Leighton was steamed at Ryan. She resented him for what he kept doing to her best friend. Right now, she would have punched him if she had the chance. Suddenly, the bell rang and the crowd despersed to their classes. "Come on Chels...we have biology...with Ryan." She smiled evily and they began heading to class.

"Please don't say anything to him!" Miley called after them before heading to her next class.

Chelsea and Leighton entered class and spotted Ryan right away. Grinning, they both sat around him at the table. He looked a bit uneasy which made them smirk. "Hello Ryan!"

"Uh hi..." Ryan answered shyly. He wasn't used to talking to many people around school besides Miley and some guy friends.

Leighton shot him a dirty look. "So we hear that you broke up with Miley?" She eyed him as he nodded. "Well since she's our best friend, we don't like how you stepped on her heart like that. You totally tore her apart." Leighton tried to make him feel guilty.

"I thought you didn't like us being together..." Ryan said quietly.

"Actually we don't like you two together at all. But what we hate even more is when you break her heart." Chelsea spat at him, feeling a rare form of rage build up inside of her.

"I didn't mean to break her heart..." Ryan retorted, still in a very low voice. He didn't want to admit it, but he was afraid of Leighton because of her agression, so he tried his best to avoid any trouble.

Leighton glared at him. "Listen up asshole. The sweet, shy boy act doesn't work on us. We know what you're really like inside: an emotional and suicidal mess. You don't deserve a girl as great as Miley so leave her the hell alone. She is broken inside all because of you and to be honest, we are sick of you." She whispered to him, seethingly.

"Well can you please stop treating me like dirt? I'm sorry I hurt her...you don't know how it kills me inside. I'm sorry, okay?" He said in a slightly louder voice. It felt good to stick up for himself against Leighton.

"You know what? I'm sick of you pretending like you're not hurting her. You're a cynical little devil." Leighton raged. Taking a full soda can from the current class experiment, she pulled his collar and poured all the soda down his shirt. She giggled a bit. Chelsea's mouth formed an 'O' and she laughed.

Ryan stood up, his white shirt now brown from the color of Pepsi. He was embarassed and angry and upset all at the same time. The cool, sticky sugar drink made it way all the way down his chest. "What the hell?"

"Leighton!" Miss Hudgens scolded at Leighton after witnessing her pour soda down Ryan's shirt. "Principals office now!""That was so worth it." Leighton smirked at Ryan before leaving.

Ryan looked down at his soda stained shirt. Tears started to form in his eyes. He hated being treated like garbage, it made him start to really feel that way. Getting up out of his seat, he ran into the watched Ryan escape the classroom, extremely upset. She knew he was very hurt by what Leighton said and did to him. A sprinkle of guilt struck her. Sighing, she layed back in her seat.

-Miley moped solemnly through the halls. As she turned by a corner, she spotted Ryan walking. They passed eachother, silently, both looking lost and broken. Ryan looked sickly and tears were forming in his eyes. His shirt was stained. Miley looked puzzled as he headed the opposite way. Ryan's heart ached even more. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. His body walked quietly along the tiled floors and the only sound he could hear was the voices of teachers preaching in their classes. Resisting the urge to embrace Miley and tell her he wants her back, he quickened his pace, not looking back.


	5. Chapter 5 Fix My Heart

Teardrops

**Chapter Five**

Fix My Heart;

Leighton and Chelsea darted up to Miley at her locker after school. Miley still looked broken hearted and shaken. Trying ease up Miley's mood, Leighton smiled. "Hey Miles." She said very bouncy.

Miley flaunted a weak smile at them. "Oh hey guys." She continued putting books in her locker.

"You will never guess what Leighton did to Ryan today!" Chelsea, gushed, ecstatically.

Miley peered at them, her heart skipping a beat at the sound of Ryan's name. "What did you do to him?" Miley wondered, now interested to know what they wanted to tell her.

Leighton started to giggle, trying to mask her heavy laughter. "I poured Pepsi down his shirt!" She smirked, remembering the look on his face. "You should've seen him! He started to cry becuause he got a little sticky!"

Miley eyed them with a touch of anger. She couldn't believe how they ignored her warning not to say anything. Obviously, they talked to him. "How could you do that Leighton! I saw him in thehall! He was crying!" She fumed.

"Aw the little baby got all wet and sticky, boo hoo!" Leighton snickered, while gesturing a crying notion with her hands. Chelsea laughed along with her.

Miley shook her head in disgustment. "You guys suck."

Chelsea took her serious of a moment. "Miley we're sorry...it was just a harmles joke..." She explained.

Miley threw her hands up in the air. "It's not a harmless joke when he has to go through the same crap everyday!" She exclaimed. Pulling her bag on, she ambled away from them. -

Miley came running into her room and plopped down on her soft bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she thought about Ryan and how her friends hurt him and...their breakup. Dying to talk to him, she knew that she couldn't go on like this anymore. After contemplating what to do, she decided to text him. Taking out her phone, she pounded her thumbs quickly against the keyboard._Hey Ryry...can we talk? :/_Miley hit send, feeling her blood rush. She bit down on her lip, waiting for a reply.

Ryan's phone suddenly began vibrating. He looked at the number and saw that it was Miley. His stomach fluttered. Taking a deep breathe, he opened it and read the text message. He smiled a little bit, happy that she wanted to talk with him. Hitting reply, he began typing a response._Um yeah :) Meet me in the park in 10 mins?_Miley opened up her phone to view the new message from Ryan. Smiling, she replied okay and hurried out of her room to go see Ryan. The blood was racing through her veins.

-Ryan smiled when he saw Miley coming towards him. He was a bit shaken but he was happy to see her again. "Hey." He stood up, feeling a bit awkward not being able to kiss or hug her.

"H-Hi, Ryan." Miley answered quietly, butterflies forming in her stomach. "C-can we talk?"

"Um yeah..." They both sat down on a nearby bench. Looking into her clear, sparkling orbs, he longed to hold her in his arms. "What did you want to talk about?"

Miley gazed back into his chocolate brown eyes. All her memories of them together flooded her head, including the harsh break up. She missed him; she wanted him; she needed him. Not being able to hold back her waterworks, she let out a low, soft cry. It amounted into a painful sob. "I-I can't live without you...you're all I think about. I try to stay strong but I can't because...I'm in love with you." She cried, letting all of her fustration out.

Ryan looked at her solemnly. It killed him that he was hurting her like this. It wasn't fair. When they were together he hurt her, and now they were apart and she seemed to be doing much worse. "I love you too Miley, but I don't deserve you. I hurt you too much. With my suicide and depression...I ruined everything for you. I just can't bear to see you miserable."

Miley shot him a look of desperation. "B-But I was never miserable with you, you made me the happiest person alive. Sure, it hurt me to see you in pain but what kept me going was the love I have for you and how amazing you are. You mean the world to me." She barely choked out the last sentence.

Ryan gazed deeply into her eyes, taking it what she had said. He could not stand it any longer. Caressing her cheek with his hand, he pressed his lips deeply onto hers, kissing her passionately.

Miley's heart began to pound when she felt his lips on hers. Putting her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss more. She pulled away for a moment. "You're amazing Ryry." She whispered before crashing her lips onto his again.


	6. Chapter 6 A Surplus of Love

Teardrops

**Chapter Six**

A Surplus of Love;

Pulling Miley into his lap, Ryan kissed her neck softly. "So does this mean we're back together?" He said, holding her hand gently, hoping she'd say yes.

"Mhm." Miley held his hand tightly, smiling. Meeting her lips with his, she felt joy soar throughout her body. She lay herself on Ryan, listening to the nature around them. The wind blew and the clouds rolled in, signaling a thunderstorm. Holding onto Ryan tighter, she listened to his steady heartbeat. She looked up at him, and smiled cutely. "Do you want to go for some ice cream?" She asked.

"Sure baby." Ryan beamed at her and took her hand in his.

Miley and Ryan walked along the temperate beach, her fingers intertwined through his. She giggled as fed her ice cream. Kissing him gently, she smiled. She gazed into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. At that moment, she realized that she didn't want to be with anyone else but him. "Ryan...I-I think I'm ready." She whispered nerrvously.

"For what?" Ryan asked calmly. Scruitinizing her facial expression, he then realized what she meant. "Oh... you mean...have...?"He said without finishing, implying what he meant. As she nodded, he felt the blood rush beneath his skin. He motioned for them to sit down. Sitting next to her, watching the rough ocean waves, he spoke softly, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Miley closed her eyes then reopened them. "I'm ready...I love you so much." She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

Ryan held her tightly next to him. "I love you too, Miles...and I'm ready too..." He smiled before crashing his soft lips against hers. All the pain and depression seeped away from his body. She made him feel like the happiest person on earth.

Miley pulled away from the kiss slowly and gazed into his amazing eyes. "C-Can we do it tonight?" She pleaded.

"Sure, I'm dying to." Ryan smiled seductively, gripping her hand.

Miley entered her home, clutching onto Ryan's hand. Brendon came into the foyer as he heard them walk in. "Mom and dad left for Aunt Kyla's house right?" Miley asked, looking around.

"Yeah." Brendon looked at them strangely, confused at the fact that they were back together. "You're dating him again?" He asked, a bit outraged.

Miley grinned, holding Ryan's body close to hers. "Yup." Her smiled turned seductive. "and we're gonna go make love now so bye." She started to head up to her room.

Brendon's eyes widened at her last statement. "Whoa, no you won't." He pulled her back to where she was standing. "you two are not having sex tonight. I don't care what you say, you're too young and not even married." He hoped to talk them out of it.

Miley became angry. "I'm seventeen effing years old Brendon! Don't tell me what to do! I love him more than anything and I want to do this. Please don't freakin stop me!" She fumed. Removing her purity ring off her finger, she placed it on the table. "I'm done listening to you."

Brendon became disappointed in Miley as he watched her take off her purity ring. "Miley, please just listen to me. I don't want you making a mistake that you can't take back. You can get pregnant...and then you're future is ruined." He threw her an empathetic look. "I just don't want you getting hurt."He prayed that she would rethink her decision.

Ryan felt guilty as he watched the quarrel between Miley and Brendon. He peered at Brendon, trying to settle the arguement. "You don't have anything to worry about...I promise I'll use protection and I won't hurt her." He chimed into their spat.

"That's not the point idiot!" Brendon countered. "I just don't want you to have sex with my sister!" Brendon suddenly had a clash of memories spiral into his mind. The time when his best friend made his girlfrend pregnant and the T.V. shows that centered around this topic. He shook his head in fright. "please...just save yourselves."

"No!" Miley said stubbornly. "we're in love and we shouldn't have to wait if we're ready!" She cried. "please Brendon...please let us."

Brendon contemplated what to do. He knew they shouldn't do it at all. Analyzing their expressions, they looked deeply in love. He remembered back to when he was in love with his girlfriend, so much, he would've did it with her. He wanted to let them do it but felt like he would be a bad big brother if he did. But after all, they were in love, and Ryan promised to use protection. Sighing, he nodded, "Fine...just don't get too carried away... please..."

Miley squealed in excitement and embraced Brendon. "Thank you sooo much Brenny, you are the best!" Her heart fluttered as she and Ryan ran up to her room.

"Don't forget to use protection!" Brendon called up to them, worrying greatly inside.

Miley's heart pounded fiercely and she and Ryan locked themselves in her room. She smiled cutely at him. "I'm a bit nervous." She a

admitted.

Ryan sat next to her and kissed her temple softly. "Don't be." Holding her close to him, he whispered sweetly, "if you want to stop, don't be afraid to tell me." He pecked her cutely on the lips.

"But what if I don't want to stop?" Miley cooed alluringly. Kissing him as deeply as she could, she pushed him down against the bed, with her body on his. Slowly, she unbottoned his shirt, revealing his skinny chest. Pressing her lips harder against his, she undressed herself.

Ryan stripped himself of the remaining clothing left on his body. He smiled warmly at Miley. "I love you so much." He breathed, letting himself fall on her.

"Mmm." Miley moaned softly, enjoying his taste. "I love you too." She cooed.


	7. Chapter 7 Acts of Stupidity

Teardrops

**Chapter Seven**

Acts of Stupidity;

Miley fluttered her eyes open and shielded them from the bright light cascading through her windows. Looking over to her right side, she noticed Ryan sleeping peacefully. Her bare skin was touching the sheets and she realized that she was naked. A thought hit her. She had just lost her virginity to Ryan a couple of hours ago. She was feeling both smitten and a little uneasy. Laying her head back onto her pillow, she peered at Ryan. stroking his cheek gently.

Slowly, Ryan awoke, smiling at the beautiful brunette laying beside him. Kissing her softly, he caressed her cheek tenderly. He felt under the covers and realized that they were naked. His body began to shake a bit but he was glad that his first time was with her. "Good morning." He whispered to her.

"Morning." Miley beamed at him, kissing him back more feverently. Her heart raced as he wrapped his arms around her, cuddling cutely. "mm-m." She moaned. "you're amazing." She kissed him again, feeling joy arise in her.

"No you are." Ryan smiled, holding Miley close to him. A tickling sensation overcame him as Miley kissed his neck softly many times. Joyful, he kissed her hair lightly.

-Brendon walked around, trying to dodge the crowd of people. The party got way too out of hand hours ago. All he wanted to do was throw a little house party but it ended up into a huge event with too many people. "Ugh." He grunted, annoyed, as the doorbell rang. Opening the door, he stood in shock at the girl who was there.

Z stood buy the door grinning at Brendon. "Hey Bren." She said pinching the cheeks of her ex-boyfriend as she walked into his house. "Heard there was a party...I thought I'd come check it out." She said, smirking. Not bothering to stay and talk to him, she drifted to another part of the house.

"Nice to see you too Z." Brendon muttered sarcastically to himself, walking over to a group of his friends.

Leighton sat on the couch with Chelsea, rolling her eyes. "This party is seriously so lame." She looked over at a bunch of stoned football players. "everyone here is high!" She complained.

"I know, this is extremely boring." Chelsea sighed. Reaching out for her phone, she started texting her friends. Looking up, she noticed Miley and Ryan walk in. She grinned. "finally someone interesting!"

Miley walked into her home, holding Ryan's hand. She was apalled by the wild party taking place in her living room. "What is this? Brendon never mentioned a party..." She questioned. Upon noticing Leighton and Chelsea, they walked over to them, confused. "What's going on here?"

"A party, obviously." Leighton stated, arrogantly. "You guys didn't know?" She wondered.

"I didn't have a single clue!" Miley complained, annoyed at all the people crowding her house.

"Oh wow." Chelsea looked at her surprised. "Well since you're here, we might as well chill since there's no one else normal here." She smirked.

"You wouldn't mind right Ryan?" Leighton inquired.

"Uh no..." Ryan said, trying not to make her angry. "I-I have to head up to the bathroom anyway..." He said quietly. "I'll see you around, Miles." He kissed her before walking away fast, not wanting to stick around for Leighton to make a comment.

Miley looked back at Ryan leaving, not wanting him to go.

Walking upstairs, Ryan turned around and noticed Z in the guest bedroom, adjacent to Miley's room. It appeared that she was smoking some type of white powder. Closing his eyes, he remembered seeing his ex best friend using it. "Um...shouldn't you not be taking drugs here?" He questioned.

Z looked at him and giggled a bit. "I shouldn't be doing a lot of things." She said goofily, studdering from drug overdose. Her vision blurred as she looked at him. "I-I know what you're thinkin." Jess laughed vaguely. "druuuugs are bad man, real bad but ignore those suckers." Her tone sounded like the typical stoned individual.

"Um yes they are..." Ryan said quietly, afraid of irritating a high person. He didn't want her to go all balistic on her and end up hurting him.

Z rolled her discharged eyes as him and handed him some of the white powder. "Try it kid, it's like an escape without leaaaving." She giggled, taking in more of the drug.

"Uh I don't think so...I don't like losing control like that." Ryan denied.

Z looked at him, her eyes a tint of yellow. She was shaking and looked like a chronic mess. "I-I see you around school Rooooss." She studdered out, trying to continue. "I hear bout you...people say you were a cutter...suicidal. Well this is the perfect way out of all that stress. It'll let it all out." She said, giving him the bag of substance. "wash you're worries away." Her eyes drooped, in tiredness.

Without saying another word, Ryan accepted the bag of substance from her. Nervously, he got up and headed to the bathroom. A little voice inside his head kept telling him not to do it, but he needed to get away from it all. The depression, the anger and the fear. Entering the bathroom, he closed the door behind him and locked it. Looking down at the vile subtance, he felt anxious. Ryan poored some of the snow white powder into his hand, feeling as if it was burning a hole through him. Holding up his hand to his nose, he began to inhale the drug. His heart jumped as he snorted the last flakes of powder. It was his first time taking drugs and he felt sick to his stomach before it even kicked in. _What's Miley going to think?_ He askedhimself, nervously. Opening up the door, he stepped out of the bathroom, sniffling. He began to feel a bit dizzy. Not knowing whether it was from the drugs or from his own panic, he shook lightly. Noticing Leighton in front of him, his stomach dropped. "Uh hi."

Leighton looked at him in disappointment. "You're on drugs."

Ryan began feeling massive dizziness; it felt as it the room was spinning in circles. His mind began to wander off and he started to feel the drug's effects. He could barely remember what what going on. All he knew was Leighton shouldn't have seen what she saw. "L-Leighton..." He said, stuttering. "p-p-please don't tell Miley..."

Leighton glared at him with anger. "I don't give a crap what you say! She needs to know!" She spat at him.

Ryan began to feel a rush anger and joy at the same time. "Get out of my face!" He yelled at Leighton. Pushing her to the side, he went rushed down the stairs back to the party. His body became shaking erratically and he felt like throwing up.


	8. Chapter 8 IV

Teardrops

**Chapter Eight**

I.V.;

Ryan's heart pounded fiercely, as he stood in the middle of the blaring music. He felt hungover; the drugs were starting to wear off. The urge to get more hit him greatly. He couldn't stand it anymore. Darting back up to the guest room, he spotted Jenna and grinned. "I-I need more, NOW!" He said forcefully.

Z walked over to him and ran her hand down his arm. "Don't worry cutie, you'll get your drugs." She gazed into his dilated pupils and grinned. "But first...there's a bit of a price." She whispered. Slowly, she moved in closer to him and placed a small kiss upon his lips. Soon enough, she got rougher.

Ryan began lightly kissing her back. A chill ran down his spine as she put her arms around him, trying to deepen the kiss. Suddenly, reality came back to him. He had a girlfriend, and he loved her endlessly. Cheating on her was something he never thought of doing. Pulling away slowly, he frowned. "I-I can't do this...I love Miley...not you."

Z pouted, her infatuation for him increasing. What she desired was not him but his body. "Relax Ryry...all I want is a little favor and you'll get your drugs." She looked at him intently, seeing that he was reluctant to do anything with her. "I'm not asking for actual sex..." She touched his cheek, implying what she meant.

"No...I won't!" Slowly, Ryan's mind was starting to rejuvinate. He was no longer interested in doing anything with her but the desire for more drugs remained.

Glowering, Z needed a way to get with him. A new plan started to formulate in her mind. "Fine, you win." She said, pretending to back down. "take all of it." She handed him a full bag of white powder and smirked.

Pleased, Ryan slowly opened up the bag. Forcing all of the substance into his lungs, he was soon left with nothing. His mind spun in drug overdose. With a few minutes passing, his mind went insane. His breathing slowed and he started to black out. Losing conciousness, he passed out.

Z looked down at him, smirking. Bending down, she felt his still normal pulse. She knew she had little time to do what she wanted. Sitting down in front of him, she began removing his pants and undergarments. Reaching down, she moaned in pleasure.

Chelsea and Miley headed upstairs. Looking into the guest bedroom, they found Ryan passed out. Gasping in shock, she became frightened. "What happened?"

Miley bent down and looked at him sullenly. "I-I don't know. Before...he was acting kind of strange..." Miley looked down at him worried.

Leighton entered the room and saw Miley and Chelsea surrounding Ryan's body lying on the floor. "He overdosed himself." She stated blankly.

"What happened to him?" Miley questioned, holding onto Ryan's hand, praying he'd wake up any minute.

"Um." Leighton looked sadly at her, hating to spill the bad news to her. "I saw him snorting coke before."

"What?" Miley looked at Leighton apalled. Checking his pulse, it was slow. She started to panic, trying to wake him up. "Call 911." She chocked out nervously.

Miley stood in the hospital corridor. Peering through the window to the room Ryan was in, she saw the doctor's attaching I.V. and other wires to his body. Staring at his unconcious body, she let out a soft cry.

Chelsea warmly embraced Miley as she cried. Rubbing her hands soothingly on her back, she tried to confort her. "He'll be okay Miles...I know he will."

Leighton watched the doctors as they helped Ryan try to recover. She became a bit worried when she saw that he wasn't waking up. Turning her attention to Miley, she hugged her. "Stay strong Miles."

"I-I can't" Miley said, choking on her cries. "I need to be with him..." She put her hand to the window and tapped on it gently.

"Miley...no!" Leighton said sternly. "Don't interupt them...they're helping him. Soon enough, you'll be back in his arms."

Miley stood there, feeling more tears cascade down her soft cheeks. Her world was crashing down and she felt horrible. "Why do you guys care if I'm with him or not. I recall ya'll saying how much you hate him and how terrible he is." She spat curtly at them.

"Because we care about you. We know that you love him a lot and would be hurt if you lost him." Chelsea explained.

Miley felt a sense of friendship and loving. Fighting with herself in this desperate time, she let out a small smile. "Thanks..." She said warmly. Finally, she discovered the true meaning of friendship. It wasn't about just posing there for you or being a sucker for favors, it was about caring for the person when they needed you most; ecspecially now. "when Ryan is better, can we all be friends again?" She asked, hopefully.

"Fine with me, he seems better now...sweeter." Chelsea answered openly. Both girls then diverted their attention to Leighton.

Leighton glanced at Chelsea to Miley, remaining stubborn. Thinking back, she remembered all of the previous events. How Ryan made Miley happy, how he seemed so defenseless and how he didn't seem half bad after all. Well, besides the drugs. Deciding to look over that, she came to a decision. "Alright, fine." She answered, causing both girls to smile. "As long as he doesn't act like an asshole again."

"Yay!" Miley hugged Leighton. "Thank you." She said, smiling.

The doctor opened up the door to Ryan's room and proceeded out. "It's a good thing you girls brought him here early enough, otherwise, he'd be dead. He severely overdosed himself." He explained.

Miley felt her heart bounce at the word dead. Fighting back tears, she tried to remain strong like Leighton said. "Can we go see him now?" She asked with anxiety bracing over her voice.

"Yeah he's awake now...but very weak. We'll come by in another few minutes to check up on him." The doctor said before leaving.

Chelsea looked at her with seriousness. "You can go in first Miles...we'll wait out here for you."

"Okay." Miley said before walking into the room. It was a bit cold, and it was raining heavily outside. Taking a seat in a chair next to Ryan's bed, she looked down at him. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Ryan?" She said softly.

"Miley..." Ryan smiled lightly, when he saw her in front of him. His heart raced as the feeling of her holding his hand. The pain was intense, it hurt to breathe. He felt like an idiot for actaully chosing to take drugs.

Miley looked down at him painfully. It killed her to see him like this. He looked so sickly, so weak, so afraid and so lifeless. Crying deeply, she hugged him. "Are you alright?"

Ryan began to cry lightly. "No..." He squeezed her hand. "I-I screwed myself up...bad...and now I'm going to pay for it..."

Miley caressed his cheek softly, pressing her lips against his, she kissed him passionately. "I love you." She whispered before kissing him again. "I'm here for you...you're not in this alone."

"I love you too." Ryan said sweetly. "and I'm sorry I took those drugs from Z..." He said in an apologetic tone.

"Forget Z, Brendon broke up with her for that reason." Miley explained to him. "Don't be sorry, you make a mistake." She cooed soothingly.

Ryan held onto her tighly, feeling a sense of confort with her in the room. Without her, he probably wouldn't be alive.


	9. Chapter 9 Suicide Is Miserable

Teardrops

**Chapter Nine;**

Suicide Is Miserable

Miley laid her head down on Ryan's chest listening to his steady heartbeat. She felt a sense of comfort as he ran his cold hands though her brown, curly locks of hair. There were still teardrops falling along her already wet cheeks but they started to cease as she stayed longer with Ryan. Listening to his corrupted breathing, she frowned. "Are you feeling better Ryry?"

Ryans gaze met hers with a smile. He squeezed her hand gently. "I feel much better now that you're here." Managing a small smile, he placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

Miley kissed Ryan back softly, feeling her worries wash away in his love. Looking at him, he was so weak and so sickly. It hurt her to realize that he had been through so much pain. He didn't deserve any of it at all. Thinking back to when they first met, she couldn't believe how much things have changed since then. Letting all the memories and thoughts flood her head, it seemed as if they happened just yesterday.

_Ryan glided into the chair next to Miley's as she sat alone at a table in science. He looked over at her, his eyes meeting hers. He couldn't help but thinking that she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her clear oceanic eyes glowed as he began to speak, "H-Hi I'm Ryan."_

_"M-Miley..." She answered nervously. Watching as he smiled sweetly at her, she began to feel a bit strange. Her heart began pounding fiercely and she felt a bit sick. Love at first sight was something she never believed...until she caught a glimpse of Ryan's amazing eyes. _

Gradually, Miley drifted back to reality as Ryan called her name. Blinking, she looked down at him. "Yeah?" She responded absentmindedly.

Breathing slowly, Ryan looked up at her in tears. Sitting up, pain seeping throughout his body, he reached into his pocket. A shiny knife came into view as he held it to his heart. "I-I'm sorry I have to do this..." He choked the words, sickly.

Miley eyed the knife in fright. "No, what are you doing?" She cried harder, her body shaking in mass fear. His suicide aspect was back, and this time it seemed worse. Her shock was so immense that she didn't even try to snatch it away from him. Instead, she stared at him in tears.

Shaking, Ryan stared down at the knife. Millions of thoughts were running through his head. Negatives ones. Forgetting all about Miley and what they have, all he wanted to do was die. Taking a deep breath, he pressed the sharp knife along his skin, cutting it deeply. The blood spilled out of his body and the cuts burned.

Crying as she watched the love of her life self inflict pain on himself,

Miley couldn't think what to do. _Make it stop...please._ She whispered

to herself.

Leighton peered through the thick glass and caught a glimpse of Ryan

cutting himself. Shocked, she watched the blood flow out of his skin.

"Oh my god!" Leighton shook Chelsea to get her attention and pointed at the scene through the glass. "help me find the doctor!"

"Crap!" Chelsea and Leighton darted down the hallway, running into

a doctor. "quick, he's trying to kill himself!" She yelled, gesturing for the doctor to follow her. Upon reaching the room, she and Leighton entered, looking at Ryan sadly.

Doctor Avery quickly rushed in, pulling the weapon away from Ryan. He reattached the I.V. to Ryan's sickly body. "You need to stop fidgeting." He warned, trying to get him to stop freaking out.

"Leave me alone!" Ryan screamed, trying to push the doctor away from him. "and get this sh!t of my body!" He cried as he attempted to

pull the I.V. out of his arm. "Please let me die! I want to die!" Ryan started to cry hysterically, pushing the covers off his body trying to get up. Miley, Leighton, Chelsea and Doctor Avery held him down.

Miley cried as she held Ryan down. "Ryan please, stop it...you're making me sick." Her heart pounded, afraid of what will happen next.

"Just leave me alone!" Ryan cried adamantly. He was fully losing control. His anger and depression couldn't be held in anymore and finally it erupted. He pushed away the doctor and pulled out his breathing tubes, screaming in pain. The heart monitor was drawing at a fast rate. He started shaking as it became a huge chore just to breathe.

Trying to move at a speedy pace, Doctor Avery took an emergency needle and shoved it through Ryan's skin. Ryan moaned from the pain and a few seconds later he passed out. "This will leave him sleeping for about two hours." the doctor said sternly. "we need to contact the mental hospital quickly, there's something fatally wrong with him."

"Mental hospital?" Miley questioned, looking down at Ryan in tears.

Falling to the ground sobbing, her heart ached for him.

Chelsea got down on her knees next to Miley and put her arm around

the weeping teen. "He's gonna get help. There's something wrong in his mind but it'll get fixed. Don't worry Miles."

"What if it doesn't?" Miley wondered.

Leighton sat on the other side of Miley and put her hand on her shoulder. "He will don't worry...there's lots of medications out there..."Leighton said calmly, showing her empathetic side. Eyeing Ryan's sleeping body, she glowered in how horrible it was for him to have to go though something like this.

Walking down the corridor of the psychiatric ward, Miley felt a chill run down her spine. She was alone; Leighton and Chelsea went home

an hour ago. This place was so depressing and so scary. It pained her

to think Ryan belonged here. Entering the room Ryan was in, she was

horrified by the sight.

Ryan lay strapped to a gurney. It was like a prison. He was struggling

to get out but he failed. "Let me go!" He yelled. "I want to die! Just kill me please!" He shook the bed.

Miley ran over to Ryan and hugged him. Holding his hand, she kissed

his lips softly. "Ryan, it's okay, you're here to get help." She cooed, caressing his slender body, trying to soothe him. "I love you so much."

Ryan calmed down a bit after feeling her gentle touch. "I-I love you too Miles...I just don't want to live anymore..." He continued to cry.

Miley lay her head against his. "I'm not letting you hurt yourself." She

kisses his neck tenderly. "whatever it is, you'll get through this... we'll

get through this _together._ I will never leave you." She grasped his hand tighter, feeling his warmth.


	10. Chapter 10 Getting Too Much

Teardrops

**Chapter Ten**

Getting Too Much;

Miley held Ryan's hand tightly as he lay down breathing slowly. Weeping softly, she was in pain for him. Something was wrong with him and she needed to know what soon. It was eating away at her inside.

Crying along with her silently, Ryan felt withdrawn inside. The constant desire to die, the afflicting agony and the fear tore him apart. He knew that something was wrong with him. No, he wasn't worried about the drugs. Something far more perplexing troubled him. It would take a very long time to recover from, if not months. He needed to know what was wrong, soon.

Doctor Avery entered the hospital room with a notebook in his hand. He stood in front of Ryan and Miley, exposing the long awaited bad news.

"D-Depression?" Ryan choked out, feeling his blood pulsing rapidly.

Looking over at Miley, he gave her a solemn look. He felt her squeeze

his hand tighter. Her cries increased, and so did his.

Miley sat beside Ryan as he prepared to take the antidepressant pills.

She was afraid for him. All she wanted was for him to feel better. Reading through the information along with him, she felt anxious. "Look at all these dangerous side effects..." She spoke softly.

Ryan surveyed her worried expression and kissed her nose lightly. "Don't worry baby, this will make me feel better." Picking the medication up, he swallowed them, feeling the hard substance move down his throat. He took a sip of the water in front of him.

Clutching onto Ryan's hand, Miley lay her head on his shoulder. "I-I

want you to be okay more than anything," She whispered. "I love you

so much." Picking her head up, she kissed him passionately.

Kissing Miley made him feel joyful. His sadness seemed to fade away.

Whether it was the medicine or just Miley, it was working well. "I love

you too." Ryan whispered back before kissing her again. A tingling sensation made butterflies arise in his stomach, and he deepened the kiss.

Brendon walked into his house, noticing Ryan and Miley kissing. Furious, he coughed intentionally. When they pulled away, he glared at Ryan. "Leighton told me what happened! You effing drugatic! I don't want you seeing Miley anymore!"

"You can't control who I date!" Miley argued. "he had depression, but he has meds now so shut up!" She yelled, defending Ryan.

"So what? He still took drugs!" Brendon countered. "I don't trust him

to be near you anymore."

"Well I don't give a freaking crap what you think!" Miley screamed at

Brendon. "Come on Ry...let's go elsewhere." She murmured to Ryan,

pulling him towards upstairs.

Brendon sighed as he watched Miley and Ryan head up to her room.

"She'll never learn." He mumbled to himself.

Entering her room, Miley locked the door. She sat next to Ryan, staring into his eyes. Brushing her hand lightly along his body, she kissed him softly. Deepening the kiss, she pulled Ryan on top of her, causing her to fall back on the bed.

Ryan placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it gently. He kissed

her neck softly and began trailing kisses up to her lips. Placing a passionate kiss upon her plump, pink lips, his heart zoomed.

Miley's body jolted in ecstasy. Slowly, she began to remove her shirt,

then her pants. Soon enough she completely stripped herself. Unbuttoning Ryan's shirt, she pulled it off. She deepened their kiss.

A pinch of anxiety swept over him as Miley removed his clothes. Reluctantly, he pulled away from their kiss. "Miles...we can't...I don't have protection." Ryan whispered to her.

"Don't worry about that." Miley whispered seductively. Before Ryan could answer, she reconnected her lips with his, pulling him tighter to

her body.

"Mmm." Ryan moaned softly, pushing himself down harder.

"Damn, you're amazing." Miley mumbling in between their lips before biting down on his.

Ryan moaned louder. "No, you are." He beamed, kissing her nose cutely. His kisses trailed down to her lips. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, they're saliva mixed into one.

A few days later Miley felt anxious as she stepped into school. She remembering that night in full detail. Ryan, the amazing love and...the lack of protection used. Pregnancy was something that seemed so far off yet so close. She felt like her life was moving too quickly.

Chelsea sped up to Miley as she saw her walking in the hallway. "Hey

hey Miley!" A little too much coffee made her perky in the morning.

Remembering what happened in the hospital, she calmed down a bit.

"is Ryan alright?"

Miley looked up at Chelsea, tears forming in her eyes. "C-Can we talk…please?" She begged. Her worries made her nervous. Therefore, she was in desperate need of someone to talk to.

"Of course Miley!" Chelsea answered, willing to talk to her. "come on." She led Miley to an empty bathroom. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, she looked back at Miley. "What did you need to talk about?"

Miley looked helplessly at Chelsea. Her nerves seemed to be ticking.

As badly as she wanted to tell Chelsea, she was afraid that it would

get out to Ryan. There was no escape though; she had no idea what

to do. Standing there, thinking, she was silent.

"Miles?" Chelsea cooed, putting her hand on her shoulder. "you can tell me." She hugged the lightly crying teen.

"Just promise me that you won't tell anyone..." Miley pleaded, scared.

"not Ryan or even Leighton..."

"Okay, I promise." Chelsea swore kindly. "What is it Miles...tell me. I

won't judge." She let out a small, loving smile.

"Okay..." Miley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Tell her._ She forced herself. Biting down on her tongue, she shook a bit. "I..." She paused her a second as Chelsea waited for her to go on. "I'm pregnant."

Chelsea looked at Miley shocked. She couldn't believe what she just

heard. Pregnant? _Ryan's on drugs...and suicidal. She's only in high school. They can't raise a baby on their own._


	11. Chapter 11 Rose Garden

Teardrops

**Chapter Eleven**

Rose Garden;

Miley watched as Chelsea threw her a surprised look. Whimpering, she embraced Chelsea in pain. "I know, I'm such a slut. But please...don't tell anyone." She begged.

Chelsea pat Miley on the back as she cried in her arms. "Miles..." She said quietly. "you have to tell Ryan. He's the father right?" She asked, trying not to upset Miley more by the question.

"Of course he's the father..." Miley sobbed, feeling embarrassed that Chelsea would even ask that. "I wouldn't ever do it with anyone else." Her tears sped down her cheek as she cried.

"Miley, you have to tell Ryan!" Chelsea pointed out, surprised that she would hide this from him. "he'll find out eventually, and be extremely pissed." She explained, trying to convince Miley to talk to Ryan.

"I-I can't..." Miley breathed. Looking down at her stomach, she touched it gently. "plus, I'm not even gonna go through with this." She explained, softly. The tears trickled down her face faster.

"What do you-" Chelsea scanned Miley's afraid and truthful expression. Something told her exactly was Miley meant. Her morals prevented her from being able to side with Miley. "no Miley! You can't get an abortion!" She said, hurtfully.

Miley took her hands away from her face, ceasing from sobbing. "I will not go nine months in pain. This is my life. This kid isn't going to affect Ryan like it will to me. I know he's gonna try to stop me so I'm not telling him. It's my decision." She stood tall, speaking up for herself for once.

"You have to tell him!" Chelsea cried, annoyed at Miley's stubborn attitude. "you will hurt him even more! How do you think he'll feel when he finds out that you killed his son or daughter!' She yelled bitterly. Her heart raced that she looked at Miley angrily. "If you don't tell him, I will."

Miley felt as if she just had a dagger thrown into her back. How could Chelsea betray her like this? Would she really tell Ryan? It was terrible. Then again, she had a point. Miley knew that Ryan would be hurt and angry and sick if she didn't tell him now. There was really no way out of this. Maybe it would be better just to tell him. Maybe he'd understand. "Fine...I'll tell him today."

"Good." Chelsea smiled.

Leighton walked in and noticed Miley and Chelsea standing around. Miley was in tears, causing Leighton to become suspicious. "What did the ass do now?"

Miley looked up at Leighton. "He made me pregnant." She spit out, crying. _Crap, _she thought. Looking at Leighton embarrassed, she was quiet. She didn't mean for Leighton to find out.

Leighton stared at Miley in fury, shocked. "That stupid man whore. How could he hurt you like this?"

Miley rubbed her reddened eyes. "Don't talk about him like that…he didn't mean to."

Leighton rolled her eyes. "Sure he didn't." Pausing for a second, she gathered her thoughts. "He's a menace Miley…all he does is hurt you. He doesn't deserve you."

"Stop it!" Miley yelled, looking at Chelsea for backup. Chelsea stood there quietly, not wanting to interfere with the dispute. "you don't understand what he's been through! You're putting him down without knowing what happened!"

Leighton laughed in sarcasm. "Yeah, I know he's suicidal. LikeI give a damn, it's his fault he's that way."

Miley curled her hands into fists in mass anger. "He's that way because of his aunt!" She admitted. "she would hit and abuse him every day! She always called him a worthless piece of trash and let him starve sometimes! When I was with him she called me a slut and said Ryan will never find true love because he's ugly. She hurt him badly." Miley explained, crying in pain for Ryan. "he had to stay with her because both his parents died when he was 13."

Chelsea looked down, feeling horrible for Ryan. She couldn't imagine what it was like to go through the pain he did.

Leighton also looked down with Chelsea. Her guilt rose as she remembered pouring soda down his shirt and yelling rude things at him. "I am so sorry."

"Well you should be." Miley continued to cry. "he's been through a lot." She said before leaving.

Ryan smiled as he saw Miley exiting her last class of the day. Taking her hand, he kissed her softly. "I want to take you some where." He said mysteriously, yet cutely.

"Okay..." Miley smiled, nervous, knowing she had to tell him about her pregnancy today. Gripping his hand tightly, she watched him, as he appeared to be happier.

Miley closed her eyes as Ryan told her to, letting him lead her to the destination. "Where are you taking me?" She giggled, inhaling the scent of something sweet and forgiving.

"You'll see." Ryan said, cutely. As they arrived where he was taking her, he kissed Miley gently on the cheek. "open." He grinned as she fluttered her eyes open.

Miley looked around, smiling at the beautiful scenery that surrounded her. It was a gorgeous, lively garden full of flowers. A rainbow shimmered around her. Looking over at Ryan, she kissed him deeply. "You're perfect." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Looking into her eyes, he kissed her again. His body trembled a bit as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked into her eyes as she pulled away, wanting more.

"We have to talk." Miley simply stated. Her arms still were locked around Ryan's neck.

"About what?" Ryan inquired, wondering what she had to say.

Miley looked down at her black and white converse. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She didn't want to make Ryan upset but really had no choice. "I'm afraid to tell you."

Ryan noticed the small tears running down Miley's face. Wiping them off her cheeks gently, he embraced her tighter. "You can tell me anything. I promise I won't get mad at you." He kissed her cheek softly.

"Okay…" Miley choked out. Her heart rate increased. She wanted to tell him, but didn't know how to. Biting down on her lip, she shook a little. "I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Ryan peered at her, trying to soak in what she just said. "Pregnant?"

He choked, scrutinizing her serious gaze. It wasn't a joke, it was for real. Holding her hand, he meshed their lips together, tenderly. "we'll get through this, I'm here for you."

Miley pulled away from his grasp and stared at him seriously. "I'm not keeping it." She muttered.

"What?" Ryan said, surprised at what he was hearing. "you're going to abort it?"

Miley turned away. Her guilt rising up in her. She felt Ryan's gaze burn a hole through her. "Yes." She said quietly.

"No you won't!" Ryan cried in denial. "you can't kill an innocent baby!"

Miley averted her attention back to Ryan. "You can't tell me what to do! It's my life!" She fought back. "I don't need you if you're not going to support my decision. Miley scurried off in tears, wondering if she should've left him like that.


	12. Chapter 12 Fight Back

Teardrops

**Chapter Twelve**

Fight Back;

The rain poured down as two PM came. Miley stuffed her remaining books in her locker. School had ended and she and Chelsea were the last ones in the hallway. They closed their lockers and headed to the doors.

Ryan noticed Miley and Chelsea in the hallway. "Miley?" He called out.

Miley continued to walk on, not turning back. "Leave me alone." She answered curtly.

Chelsea looked over at Miley then back to Ryan, feeling the heat of their sprawl. Miley looked a bit raged and Ryan looked heartbroken.

Catching up to them, Ryan walked beside Miley. "You can't push me out of your life…this baby's mine too." He insisted.

"You don't get it!" Miley complained, finally listening to him. "this is going to ruin our lives!"

"No it won't! You have me! We can manage this together!" Ryan countered, hoping to get through to her.

Miley began to break down into tears. "Please don't make me do this…" She felt sick inside.

Chelsea glanced at Miley and peered at Ryan. "It's her body! Having a baby is going to put her through so much pain! Please understand her!"

Ryan looked down at Miley who looked in great pain. Her gracious smile was replaced with a heartbreaking frown. He wanted to keep the baby more than anything but the things Miley and Chelsea said made him reconsider. "But it's our baby…" He whispered to Miley.

Miley looked up, her eyeliner trailing down her face. "I know…" Holding his soft hand, she cried more. "but we can't lose our lives like this…we're too young to raise a baby and I'm too young for labor." She shot him an apologetic look.

Ryan held her cheeks in his hand and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to." He cooed comfortingly. He knew that he'd spend his life regretting this, but at least they wouldn't put a child through hell.

Miley brushed her hand through his hair. "Thank you." She murmured.

Chelsea smiled as she watched them love. Walking away unnoticed, she was at peace of mind that her friend was happy.

Z approached Miley and Ryan as they stood in the hallway. She smiled as she saw Ryan. "Oh well look who it is." She giggled, watching Ryan squirm. "thanks for Saturday." Her smiled turned seductive.

Ryan looked at her confused. "What are you talked about?" He questioned, still grasping Miley's hand.

Z giggled some more thinking Ryan was pretending to forget. "The blow job silly." Her hand brushed against his arm.

Miley's heart skipped a beat as she heard what Z did to Ryan. "W-what?"

Ryan looked at Miley, refusing the fact that he did anything with her. "I didn't let her do that to me…"

Z rolled her eyes at him. "Of course you did idiot. See, you were passed out from all that coke. I simply just did it when you didn't know." She explained, winking at him.

Ryan gulped in nervous shock. He was utterly disgusted and sickened by what he just heard. Speechless, he simply stood there.

Z continued exposing what happened the night of the party. She turned to Miley. "And sweetie, if you think that was just an accident, he kissed me, so obviously he wants me."

Miley couldn't believe what was running through her ears. _Oral sex? Kissing? How could he do this?_ She looked at him painfully. "You probably do like her…" She whispered. "Don't you!" She raised her voice, releasing the pent up anger she was holding in. Pushing him away, she darted out the doors.

Miley opened the door into her house. Brendon was beautifully playing another piece on the piano. Her parents weren't home yet from work. _Perfect_, she thought. Entering the living room filled with music, she watched as Brendon placed his fingers gracefully among the black and white keys.

Brendon heard incoming footsteps in the background of the song. Turning around, he noticed Miley standing behind him. "Oh hey Miles, how was your day?" He asked, routinely.

Without an answer, Miley spoke in a soft drone, "I need you to take me to the clinic."

Brendon paused from his musical thoughts, paying close attention to his sister. "Clinic?" He questioned.

Miley squandered for the guts to tell him why. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. "The abortion clinic." She choked out a less general term.

Brendon's calm expression turned to horror. He looked down, hurt and sickened and shocked. Getting up off of the seat in front of the piano, he put his arm around Miley. "What did that asshole do to you?" He embraced her.

Miley held back the incoming tears. "We had unprotected sex."

Brendon brushed away a stray tear on her cheek. "I can see that." He responded arrogantly. Looking down at her weak demeanor, he became more hurt. "so you want to kill it?"

"Me and Ryan decided it would be best for both of us…"

Brendon scanned her saddened look thoroughly. Wrapping an arm around her, he soothed her. "You're off to college in a few months…you have a bright future. I know that it's wrong but it's what's best for you."

"Thank you." Miley managed a small smile.

Sitting on the table in the abortion clinic, Miley looked down at her knees. Looking up as the doctor walked in, she greeted her.

"Hello Ms. Stewart." Doctor Yang greeted her. "Are you ready?"

Looking down at her skinny stomach, she nodded. "Yes…"

Brendon embraced Miley before she left. "Stay strong, Miles."

Miley nodded again and went on, sick to her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13 Red Blood Stains

Teardrops

**Chapter Thirteen**

Red Blood Stains;

Ryan lay in his bed watching the stars dazzle the night sky. All his thoughts consisted of Miley. He wondered where she was, what she was doing and most of all: did she kill their baby yet. He tried to fall back asleep but he couldn't. He needed to be with her. His heart ached for her. Getting up, he looked at the time. Midnight. It was late, but he couldn't wait until morning. He longed to see her beautiful face.

Putting on a sweater, Ryan stepped outside, into the night air. He moved his way down the street and towards Miley's house. As he approached her house, he spotted a light in her window. Smiling, he called out for her. No answer. Picking up a small, harmless pebble, he threw it against her window.

Miley became startled at the sound of a pebble against her window. Lifting up the blinds with caution, she spotted Ryan standing below her. Of course, her heart was twinkling with joy but the anger of him being with another woman still chipped away at her.

"Can we talk? Please?" Ryan called.

Looking down at Ryan, Miley resisted the urge to smile at him. "Fine." She agreed. Before running down, she put on a bra and a small jacket. As she trailed down to Ryan, she couldn't help but thinking about everything they've been through in the past months. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of him. Folding her arms against her chest, she peered at him, sans a smile.

Ryan started towards her. "I'm so sorry…" He began.

"You cheated on me." Miley pointed out. Remembering her heart break as Z told her what happened, she shook a bit. "you let that skank do that to you…and it sickens me."

Ryan knew that it was his fault, but there was one thing he knew for sure: Z did that to him unwillingly. "I promise you…that I had no idea. I was such a jackass, I let myself get high off of drugs and I passed out. If I knew she was doing that, I would have pushed her right off of me. You are the only girl I'll ever love." He explained, prayed that Miley would listen to him.

Miley raised an eyebrow. "So you had no idea?"

"Yes I swear…I was totally unconscious. The thought of her on me…it makes me so sick." Ryan answered.

Miley shot him a small smile. "I believe you." She grabbed his hand and held onto it.

Ryan beamed at her, joyfully. Holding her face in his hands, he move in slowly, meshing their lips together perfectly. His tongue met hers with love and tenderness. His heart filled with bliss.

Miley deepened the kiss, moved her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." She whispered, in between their mouths.

"I love you too." Ryan smiled, rubbing her back lightly. His body stopped at the sound of footsteps fading in. A gun shot sounded and he pulled away from Miley hastily. In front of him stood Z.

Holding a gun in her hand, Z peered at Ryan and Miley, giggling. She was high, of course. She looked messed up and sickly. Her bones showed themselves through her skin. She took a step closer to them. "And you looooosers thought I was gone for good." She said, in a monotone. "well I'm not leaving until I get him." She said, gesturing to Ryan.

"Well I don't want you…I want to be with my girlfriend." Ryan refused, holding Miley closely.

Miley squeezed Ryan's hand. "Let's go, she has a gun." She whispered.

Z held the gun up to them, ceasing laughter. She took on a more angry mood now. Infuriated that she couldn't be screwing Ryan now, she held her finger on the trigger. "Get over here right now and I won't hurt your girlfriend."

Ryan looked at Miley solemnly. There was no way he was going to let her kill _his_ Miley. The Miley that stuck by his side through the tough times. The Miley he loved more than himself. But then again, there was no way he was going to cheat on her.

"Come on you piece of crap. Get over here." Z yelled.

"No!" Ryan yelled back at her. Feeling Miley clutch onto him, his heart raced. There was no way out. Cheat on Miley…or let her die. Death was vile, but so was cheating. He stood in front of her.

Z threw them a brutally infuriated look. Pulling the trigger, she fired a shot, aiming for Miley. The lack of experience and the drugs made her miss Miley. Instead, she shot Ryan.

Miley's screams were heard throughout the neighborhood. She looked down at Ryan as he bled uncontrollably. Her cries were immense. Getting down on her knees, she caressed Ryan's body.

A tingling, greatly painful sensation swept over Ryan's chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. All he could see was a faint image of Miley in front of him. He was mute.

Z watched as Ryan lay on the ground and Miley wailed. Quickly, she escaped the scene of the crime.

Miley ran her hands over Ryan's head and onto his chest. Taking off her jacket, she tried to slow his bleeding. Nothing seemed to work. "Ryan please…stay awake please…you have to live. I need you more than anything." She wept, nervous as Ryan's bled oozed all over her.

Ryan felt Miley's tight grasp on his body. "I-I can't…" He managed to speak, softly.

Miley felt sick and afraid and broken. There was nothing she could do, except cry. "Ryan please don't die…please…I need you in my life. You're the only one I'll ever want…I don't need anyone else. I choose you…please…" She begged, her tears trickling down her bloodshot eyes. "I love you."

Slowly, everything seemed to black out for Ryan. He heard the last of Miley's wails and soon, he drifted to unconsciousness.

Miley noticed Ryan closing his eyes. Shaking him, she failed to wake him up. "Ryan!" She yelled.

Brendon opened the door to see what all the commotion was about. Watching Miley cry as Ryan bled severely, he rushed over to them. "What happened?" He demanded.

Miley got up and threw herself against Brendon. "H-He got shot by Z!" She yelled, sickly. "He won't wake up! Call 911!" Her sobbing and yelling gave her a headache.


	14. Chapter 14 Say Goodbye

Teardrops

**Chapter Fourteen**

Say Goodbye;

Miley continued to sob as she entered the waiting room of the hospital. Leighton and Chelsea got up and went over to her. She felt a sense of comfort as they hugged her.

"Ryan will be okay. He's a fighter." Chelsea soothed.

"Yeah, don't worry Miley. You'll be with him again soon enough." Leighton added.

Miley nodded, and peered down the hallway to where the emergency patients were. _Please live. _She prayed. She stood up. "I need to be with him…"

Brendon took her arm. "No Miles…they're helping him."

Miley turned to him in pain. "But it was alright when you stood next to Kate before she died right?" She spat bitterly.

Brendon felt like his heart stopped when Miley mentioned the name of his deceased girlfriend. "T-That was different…" He choked.

"No it wasn't!" Miley yelled. "you stayed with her everyday until she died! It's not fair! I want to be with Ryan!"

Brendon felt a teardrop fall down his cheek. "Please don't mention her… it makes me sick." He said, quickly wiping away his tears.

Miley glanced over at Brendon, knowing he was crying. It wasn't like het to act like this but Ryan being hurt made her all nervous and upset. "I'm sorry…" She apologized.

"It's okay…" Brendon whispered, taking Miley into his arms again. "I know what it's like to be upset like this…"

Meanwhile…

Doctor Bailey and her surgical team attached the I.V. and the heart monitor to Ryan's limp body. His heart beat was still slow, but he was alive, still. "We have little time, he requires immediate surgery." She warned, grabbing her scalpels.

Doctor Grey assisted her as they began operating on Ryan's body. Cutting into his flesh, they attempted to save his life. She looked with horror filled eyes as she scanned the insides. "There's a bullet lodged next to his aorta."

"Continue on!" Doctor Bailey yelled.

Doctor Grey attempted at removing the bullet that laid less than an inch away from the aorta. Pulling out the menace, she struck the large artery. Blood oozed immensely.

The heart monitors beeped like crazy as the doctors tried to fix the aorta. It was no use, there was no fix. Though Doctor Bailey refused to give up. "Come on, we could still save his life." She tried to mend his broken aorta, but she was failing.

Doctor Grey watched as the crooked lines of the heart monitor began straightening out. It beeped.

"Get the cardiac defibrillator now!" Doctor Bailey screamed.

Doctor Grey took the cardiac defibrillator and pressed it against Ryan's chest. No response. She tried again and again. He wouldn't wake up. Looking over at the heart monitors, she knew he was gone. "He is dead."

Doctor Bailey turned acidic. "We could have saved him if you were more careful Grey!" She looked down at the deceased boy laying on the gurney.

Miley lay sleeping on Brendon's chest as they awaited for some news about Ryan. As the doctor approached them, she felt Brendon shake her awake. "Is Ryan okay?" She asked, sleepily.

Doctor Grey stood in front of Miley with a serious look on her face. "I am so sorry, we did everything we could…" Her tone was apologetic.

Miley's body shook in fright as she took in what Doctor Grey had told her. "H-He's dead?"

Doctor Grey nodded. "I'm sorry."

Miley began to sob hysterically, burying her face in Brendon's chest. "No! No!" She yelled. "I need him!" Her heart pounded fiercely, she felt like she had just lost everything.

Chelsea rubbed her back soothingly. "He's in a better place Miles…he's happier."

Miley sat up, her eyes red from crying. "You guys don't understand…"

She cried. "I loved him more than anything…he was the one…I wanted to marry him." Her voice cracked.

Leighton hugged Miley, feeling the urge to cry with her best friend. "We know you loved him…but it's going to be okay. You need time to heal." She said, sympathetically.

Brendon took his broken hearted sister back into his arms. "I'm here for you…" He spoke in his velvet voice.

Miley nodded, continuing to cry. "I need to go see him now…" Standing up, she started down the hall.

Miley entered the room Ryan was in. Rain poured on the other side of the windows. The room was relatively dark. Sitting in a chair next to Ryan's bed, she began to cry deeper. "I can't believe you're really gone." She started, "I'm not sure if I can live without you…" One of her teardrops landed on their hands that Miley linked together. "but I know you'd want me to live happily, so I'm going to try." Reaching down, she kissed his soft, cold lips passionately. "I'm really going to miss that." She whispered. "please don't forget me." Letting go of her grip on his hand slowly, she continued to cry. "don't you ever forget that I love you." Hugging his cold, deceased body, her tears wet his shirt. The rain continued to pour.

Miley sat in her room. Sobbing as she thought about Ryan, she noticed something of importance on her nightstand. It was the snow globe Ryan gave her for her birthday. Inside, it had the words love inscribed and it played a cute tune when the metal bar was twisted. Picking it up, she shook it. The snow fell around the love statue. Miley reminisced to Ryan's words when he gave her the globe.

_I will love you forever. _

Miley fought back the tears but failed. She knew Ryan would want her to be happy, find a new guy and grow up in joy. That was something she'd do for him no matter what. Knowing she would have to move on sucked, but no one would ever be loved as much as Ryan. She would miss his smile, his kisses and…his sex. Promising herself that she would never forget him, the teardrops raced down her cheeks. The teardrops would come whenever she thought about Ryan. The teardrops were interconnected with Ryan.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue;**

_Ten years later…_

Miley walked up the hill of the cemetery with her eight month old daughter. The cemetery was relatively large and overlooked the city of Seattle. The graves were aligned perfectly along a pathway. She followed them like she always did. Pausing in front of Ryan's grave, she looked down at it. It was a bit weathered. The inscription read: George Ryan Ross III: August 30, 199o to April 4, 2008. As always, she wept. Even in front of her daughter she did.

"Hey…" Miley whispered to Ryan's grave. "I know that this time ten years ago, we had to say goodbye, but I still haven't forgotten you. I have a husband, his name is Spencer and I have a daughter named Brielle. I moved on, I'm happy, just like you wanted me to be. But I will always love you more than anything. You completed me. It hurts that you're gone but I'm hanging in there." Touching his grave, she continued to sob. "If I could have just one wish, I would wish to be able to hold your hand. I know it's not possible and that's why I have Spencer. I love him but I haven't forgotten you. I hope that we will be together again someday."

A welcoming wind blew over Miley and she beamed at the sky. _I can feel you're here with me. _Brielle started to cry. "Ssh baby…" Miley whispered. Looking down, Miley saw a note in between the grave and the grass. Picking it up she read it.

Dear Ryan,

I am so sorry about the way I mistreated you. I know for years I have abused you and treated you like dirt. I've been sober for five months now so I hope that you will forgive me. Deep down, I love you. Rest in peace.

Aunt Ali

Miley let out a small smile then read the date written on the back, _May 7, 2010. _Putting the note back in its place, she beamed at Brielle. Heading back home, Miley took one last look at the tombstone. _He's in a better place_, she thought.


End file.
